


Enchanting Apparitions

by TwiliDragonRin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, ghost au, multi fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiliDragonRin/pseuds/TwiliDragonRin
Summary: Edelgard returns to live at her family's estate much to her dismay, and not for what one might think it could be. She heard about a rumor of a piano that plays itself in the music room, and that is not the reason why she refuses to return. Still, perhaps a haunting would distract her from the storm raging in her mind. Modern Ghost AU.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. The Calm Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a different, albeit, interesting modern au I decided to work on. I do not think I am a particularly good writer to call this a character study of Edelgard, but I tried.

It had been far too long since she had stepped foot in this estate. The once loud hallways of days gone by have since been quiet. All except for the soft echo of a piano that Edelgard could hear being played from afar. She had recognized it, recognized where it sat. In the music room.

She would have to settle and unpack later, right now, it was time to find out who would be playing the piano in her estate. She left her bags near the entrance and proceeded to head up the main stairwell. The music was absolutely echoing from above. But Edelgard knew that.

It may have been over a decade since she was last here, but she still remembered the layout of her estate like the back of her hand. Scars and all.

Walking down the hall of the second floor and walking past the stairs leading to the third, Edelgard had to wonder. Who else would be in this estate if she supposedly were the only one here today? All the other workers who kept the exterior of the estate in pristine shape were gone for the day. At least, that is what Edelgard expected.

As she walked, there were nothing but memories she wished to keep buried deep within her mind. The paintings hanging on the walls, the crimson rugs, even the smell of the halls brought Edelgard nothing but pain.

But what did distract Edelgard from it all, was the gentle playing of the piano as she followed the sound down the hall. Getting closer to the room, the music was louder, and she could hear…humming?

Someone was in her estate. An ethereal voice she did not recognize.

Edelgard paused as she gripped the doorknob. There was no time to think of how beautiful the voice was. Someone was trespassing on her property, and whoever it was frightened her if none of the workers had seen them enter.

Still, with a deep breath, she opened the door.

The music room was still the same as it was long ago. Adorned with red accents and crimson rugs just as the halls, there sat two couches to Edelgard’s right that faced the left wall. A small table stood in between the two couches with a single chair standing beside each couch’s end.

A white curtain shielded the room from the bright light from the window, albeit, not as much as it should, directly in front of Edelgard. Above the couches hung a family portrait that Edelgard absolutely must take down. And at the opposite side of the couches, to the left, was the black piano that Edelgard remembered ever so fondly.

What she did not remember, was the beautiful woman who was behind that piano.

A woman, with her brown locks cascading over her shoulders, earrings with emerald jewels, and the voice that soothed the roaring memories of Edelgard’s distant past. To say that Edelgard was entranced was an understatement. What captivated her the most was her voice. And yet, with all of that, Edelgard found her so mesmerizing that she failed to see how the light from the windows was shining through not only the white curtains, but the woman as well.

The woman’s song sadly came to an end. And when she opened her eyes, she met with Edelgard’s. The woman froze.

Edelgard snapped out of whatever trance she was in and it was at that moment that her mind quickly pieced everything together. She remembered what she had been told prior to moving in, the transparency of her figure, how no one was able to see her enter after the workers left and Edelgard arrived. “You…you’re a ghost?!” Edelgard finally shouted out.

The woman had let her body float up above the piano, cementing Edelgard’s statement. Even with that revelation, the woman continued to stare at Edelgard. Her body moved over the piano and had descended in front of Edelgard, wide eyed.

“You…can see me?” she asked softly.

Edelgard blinked. This must be a surprise for her too she deducted with that response. “Who are you? And what are you doing in my estate?” Edelgard asked her.

“Me? I don’t think it matters who I am without a body to call my own anymore,” she responded somberly.

Edelgard noted her somber tone and wondered if she should press on. She decided against it and instead, she chose to talk about something else. “What do you mean that ‘I can see you,’” Edelgard repeated. “Am I the only one who has been able to see you?”

The woman nodded her head. “So far, yes. Others only hear an old and simple piano playing itself.”

“I have heard of stories from the groundskeepers that there was an unknown figure playing the piano often within these walls,” Edelgard began as she took a step towards this mysterious woman. “You come often, often enough that you’ve made these people spread rumors of a ghost.” A pause then she shrugged. “It seems to be true then.”

“It seems so,” the woman giggled. “Many have entered this room, and none have seen me. And yet…” She circled around Edelgard, inspecting her from head to toe as she did. “…you are the only one to be able to see me. How curious.”

By the way she speaks, she has been like this for some time now. The rumors had not start till earlier this year, so Edelgard had to guess that this woman had passed away recently. Or…perhaps something else could have caused her to stay in this spirit form. Either way, she needed to address her in some way.

“I would still like a name to call you if you are to keep inviting yourself into my music room,” Edelgard said.

A small smile. “Oh? You were still planning on letting me visit? But have you already forgotten the tiny detail that I’m a ghost?”

Edelgard sighed. “I did not forget. I simply would like company is all.” It was not a complete lie; she would rather have someone in the estate with her. The fact that this woman was a ghost did not help though. “Do you remember your name?”

“Of course, I remember my name!” she said, sounding slightly offended. But her voice softened as she told Edelgard, “My name is Dorothea Arnault.”

Edelgard felt something nag at the back of her mind. _‘Why do I feel as if I recognize that name before?’_ Still, Edelgard placed a hand to her chest and bowed her head slightly. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Dorothea.”

Dorothea smiled at the gesture. “Please, don’t be so formal with me. I am still curious, why are you so kind to me even though I trespassed? Or better yet, why are you still here? When you had every opportunity to run away from a ghost?”

Edelgard stood back up and stared into Dorothea’s eyes, as best as she could. “Would you believe me if I had told you that I have a few ghosts of my own that I have to live with?”

“Oh?” Dorothea’s eyes widened as she floated up and tried to peek behind Edelgard. “But I don’t see any ghosts behind you.”

A pause, then Edelgard chuckled. “I did not mean it that way.”

Dorothea hummed softly before lowering herself back down to Edelgard’s level. “I know, I could practically feel how stressed you were. I just had to get you to smile even if it’s just once.”

“How very considerate from someone I just met,” Edelgard said, still with a faint smile. “Still, there is a question that hangs in the air.”

“And what is that?”

“Why are you in my estate? And…” Edelgard paused. “…What happened to you?”

Dorothea shrugged. “If I may be honest? I do not know. I can only remember waking up like…this.” She gestured to her whole body. “I don’t remember dying, anything painful or so on. But I do remember just wondering aimlessly for a little bit before finding this estate.”

Edelgard tilted her head. “Why my estate?”

“I thought it would be best to keep myself in one location very close to where I first woke up,” Dorothea told her. “That, and I thought it was abandoned. I did not know your groundkeepers worked during the weekdays and I had arrived on the beginning of the weekend.”

“I have another question for you,” Edelgard asked.

“So many questions with you,” Dorothea giggled.

“I have to remind you that it is my estate and I have every right to ask as many questions as I need to,” she said, clearly not happy with the remark.

“I know, I know, I had to tease you,” Dorothea hummed. “But please, do ask your question.”

This might be the last question Edelgard will ask her today, so she thought about it for a bit. She looked at Dorothea, then asked, “Why did you stay? I know you said you wanted to be near where you woke up, wherever that may be. But why here?”

“If you want me to be honest,” Dorothea began. “Your piano.”

Edelgard seemed very surprised by the answer. It was not something she had expected. “My piano?”

With a nod, Dorothea turned back to look at the piano. It shined with the sun’s setting rays. “The music I have been playing has been keeping me here all this time.”

“I see…” Well that satisfied Edelgard’s questions for today.

Turning back to face Edelgard, Dorothea winked at her. “But if you truly do mind my presence here, then I could, I don’t know, haunt an abandoned school instead.”

“I can promise you that I would very much enjoy your presence here in my estate,” Edelgard reassured. “I know you noticed, but I am the only one moving in at the moment.”

“I have noticed, you’re the only I can sense in this entire building.”

Edelgard blinked. “I was making a passive comment, I did not think you would actually know.”

Dorothea hovered over to the piano and sat on it, not on the chair, but the piano itself. It was not like she could have any possibility of damaging the piano with her weight. She leaned back with her palms behind her. “Did you notice that this room is cold?”

It did take a moment, but Edelgard did feel the chill in the air. “Now that you mention it…”

“Well, you should know that ghosts drop the room temperature around them,” Dorothea began. “I am also able to detect any nearby heat source, more specifically, a person’s body heat.”

“So, you can tell how many people are in the general vicinity by detecting each person’s body heat?” Edelgard asked.

“Exactly.”

“Interesting,” Now it was Edelgard’s turn to hum. “Well, Dorothea. I should be unpacking my things. I will leave you to your own devices.” Edelgard turned around and was about to walk out of the room before Dorothea had called out to her.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Dorothea had gotten off the piano and dove into the floor underneath them. Edelgard turned around to find Dorothea gone. When she turned back, Dorothea had phased through the floor and in between Edelgard and the door, causing her to yelp.

“D-Do not startle me like that!” Edelgard gasped as she brought a hand to her chest in hopes of calming her heart.

“I’m sorry! Look, I-“ Dorothea sighed. “I’m still having a rough time wrapping my head around this…” She crossed her arms. “You…shouldn’t be behaving like this. I mean…yeah, this is nice, and I love to _finally_ interact with someone for the first time in _months!_ ”

So Edelgard was right, she was not dead for long.

“But you should be…I don’t know, more frightened that you can see me!”

Edelgard cocked her head to the side and leaned against one leg. “Is it because that’s how you would react?”

Dorothea paused. “Perhaps…”

“But I am not you, Dorothea.” Edelgard stood back up straight and walked through Dorothea, causing the ghost to squeak.

“Do not do that!”

Edelgard stopped at the door and paused. “Dorothea.” She did not turn to look back at her. “There are worse things that I have witnessed and experienced than a beautiful ghost who loves to sing.” And with that, Edelgard exited the music room, leaving a very confused Dorothea to hover back to the piano and sit on its chair.

“Funny…she never told me her name,” Dorothea muttered to herself. As she played a single key, her gaze drifted from the piano and over to the family portrait. A small frown as she stared at one of the girls in the painting. A girl with brown hair. One unlike the one she spoke with. “Different hair, but the same eyes…and yet I see so much pain…”

She played another key, and then another before stopping and staring at the portrait once more. Dorothea turned her head away and closed her eyes, chuckling to herself. “’Beautiful’ huh?” And then she began to play a somber tune that would echo down the halls once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all are willing to put up with my experimental writing with Edelthea from the previous work and this one. I have already written the first two out of three chapters so it should be up now.


	2. The Storm Surge

Edelgard had managed to find some time off from work to settle in the family library. Although, it is more of a library for one. She sat on a simple reading chair and had a book in hand. Edelgard had spent her quite moments reading when she was younger, and that never really changed when she grew up.

Only now, she had someone to keep her company, and Edelgard noticed when she felt a sudden chill down her spine. 

“Evening, Dorothea,” she simply said without even so much as batting an eye.

Dorothea, who was hovering behind Edelgard huffed. “It’s no fun sneaking up behind you anymore,” she said, pouting.

Edelgard lowered her book slightly and looked up at Dorothea. Her face while pouting was very amusing upside down. “You shouldn’t have attempted to scare me so much on my first month here then. Maybe you would have more reactions out of me.”

Dorothea opened her mouth to say something in response, but even she knew that Edelgard was right. With a sigh, she let her arms drop back down to her sides and she lowered herself beside Edelgard’s chair. “What are you reading?”

“A book one of my sisters read to me, it has been years since I’ve last read it,” Edelgard said as she turned the book on its side and stared at the front cover.

“Oh? What’s it about?”

Edelgard tried to think hard of a simple summary without giving away too much to Dorothea. She wanted Dorothea to read it for herself some time.

“It’s about this woman, an orphan and a brilliant scholar, wanting to find the truths about her parents’ disappearances from when she was younger.” Edelgard glanced over to Dorothea, noticing how her brows furrowed. She caught her attention. “So, she enlists the help of this smuggler to sail across the continent in the last place her family was last seen.”

“Have you ever finished the story?” Dorothea asked. “Did she ever find out what happened? Are her parents alive?”

Edelgard’s lips curved into a small, yet sad smile. “No, I have not. I never knew how it ended. As I said, my sister, Adelaide, would read it to me. But…after the accident, I never got to finish the book…”

There was a pause. A very long, very cold pause.

“Edel—”

“But it is a good read,” Edelgard interrupted. She did not want to dwell on those thoughts even if she knew they had a chance to hit her hard the moment she picked up the book again. “I am on chapter two and it’s exactly as I remembered it.”

Dorothea said nothing after that. Edelgard let out a sad sigh before closing the book. “I think that’s enough readi—”

Before Edelgard could finish, she suddenly felt warm. Almost as if a pair of arms were wrapped around her. Looking down over her chest, she did see Dorothea’s arms over her, almost as if she were holding her. Dorothea was very close, even if Edelgard could not feel Dorothea’s touch on her.

“Dorothea?” Edelgard whispered.

“I know you just started reading and all…but would it be alright with you if you could read it to me?” Dorothea asked her. “Being a ghost, it’s hard to find many things to do in life…”

Edelgard’s heart leaped in her chest at the question and she did go quiet. The longer she took to speak, the ‘tighter’ Dorothea’s hug felt to Edelgard.

But Edelgard closed her eyes, smiled and leaned back, almost as if she were leaning into Dorothea’s embrace. “I wouldn’t mind. In fact, I would love to.”

Dorothea pulled away from Edelgard and hovered over her, settling right in front of Edelgard, smiling. “Thank you, but...are you sure you don’t mind rereading through the first two chapters?”

“I do not mind, I enjoyed them so much that reading them again with an audience might be entertaining,” Edelgard said.

And so, Dorothea settled on the arm rest of Edelgard’s chair, her hands on her lap as her eyes were only on Edelgard. Edelgard flipped back to the first chapter of the book and cleared her throat.

“Chapter one,” she read. “The Mysterious Historian—”

The estate was near the ocean. Edelgard never truly understood why her family had built it near it. She would always want to avoid even looking out the windows and out at the ocean when she was a child.

Yet, somehow, here she was, standing before the ocean with the gentle sound of the waves caressing the sand to soothe the thoughts that were brewing in her mind. A storm amidst the once torn land. Edelgard did not understand what compelled her to visit. Perhaps she wanted to reminisce in those long-gone memories once more when her family would take a trip to the beach.

Hearing all her siblings laughing, playing, her father yelling at her oldest brother, Caine, to watch over her youngest siblings, Elyse and Kaleb as they played in the water. Max, Killain, Heidi and Marco would stray a little ways away from their spot at the beach to play volleyball against each other. Vincent would always try to build a sandcastle bigger and better than any previous attempts he made, while Agatha would find any shells or sticks nearby to decorate Vincent’s castle.

Edelgard would not go anywhere near the water. She would not even play with the sand like Vincent or Agatha did, she would not even try to learn how to play volleyball with her other siblings. She would rather sit underneath the umbrella, and Adelaide, her oldest sister, would always sit with her and keep her company even if it meant she would miss out on the fun.

She had stood there for a long time, remembering, hurting, that she did not notice the water tickling her feet. It was until Edelgard felt her feet sink into the sand, that she snapped out of her thoughts and stepped away from the water’s touch.

“What are you doing here all alone?” said that voice she had come to adore.

“I do not know,” was all Edelgard could respond. She noticed how loud the waves sounded compared to Dorothea’s voice. Compared to her own voice. She hated it.

“Wouldn’t you feel chilly being here at night?”

A small chuckle, then Edelgard said, “How would you know if I would feel cold or not?”

Dorothea had hovered close to Edelgard, finally in her view. Edelgard noted how Dorothea’s skin, no, her whole body was not completely white. Her body was there, her color, her skin, her clothing, her hair, even her eyes. The night is where Edelgard could see Dorothea so vividly, transparency and all.

“I sense your body temperature dropping, even if it is only ever so slightly,” Dorothea told her. She stared at Edelgard, and Edelgard knew that the ghost was studying her very closely. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Edelgard simply shook her head, now realizing that her body was trembling. Was it the cold night? Or was it the memories that haunt her?

“I am fine.”

Dorothea floated there, still staring, but she knew that there was nothing she could do to have Edelgard talk. Nor did she want to, and Edelgard knew this. In fact, Edelgard appreciated that Dorothea never pushed, never urged. She was always so patient with Edelgard, that is one of the many things that Edelgard has come to admire about her.

Dorothea stared out into the ocean and hummed softly. If Edelgard had not met her as a ghost, she could have easily mistaken her for a siren with the way her voice harmonizes with the waves.

“I do love the sea, it always reminds me of how open and vast the world is,” Dorothea hummed. “Beyond the horizon, there is always something more and I want nothing more than to fly across it. There is something that I wish to see with my own eyes.”

“I see nothing. It is dark, there are many unknown things that hide within the shadows of the ocean. It is deep, it is dark, it has already taken away everything from me. And I would drown if I were to try and stop it.”

Edelgard did not realize how bitter her tone got, how angry she sounded. How dark her thoughts went. She turned her gaze away from the ocean and settled on Dorothea’s pained eyes. She had said something wrong.

“Dorothea...I—”

“Who hurt you…?” Dorothea whispered, her voice cracking. Was Edelgard supposed to hear that? Was she supposed to respond? Was there something she could do to remedy the situation?

Edelgard turned away. There was not, in fact, and she knew this. She knew that it would be best if she would leave and return home. But before she could do or say anything else, she heard Dorothea hum once again. It was sad, almost as if…

“I am so sorry…” were the only words Dorothea said as she hummed a sorrowful tune.

Edelgard would have left, but her legs could not move. Instead, she felt herself fall on her knees as the tears that stung her eyes were beginning to trickle down her cheeks. She gripped at the sand tightly, her hands beginning to be buried within them as she wailed.

Dorothea continued to hum as she lowered herself to Edelgard and slowly wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman, finally, able to sense her tortured heart mending for the first time.

Documents. Nothing but documents across her desk. It was infuriating. Edelgard had taken it upon herself to finish the rest of her work, the rest of her documents today. She had been busy. No. Preoccupied with something else to even touch her work.

For the past week she had been pushing it off and instead had been spending her time playing on the piano. A certain someone singing all of her sorrows away. A certain ethereal figure sitting on her piano, a hand to her chest, singing with that beautiful enigmatic voice of hers.

That is what Edelgard had been doing instead. She was enjoying herself, laughing, smiling for the first time in a very…very long time. But now, her smile is replaced with a frown. Edelgard sighed and reviewed the stack of paper that was currently sitting right in front of her.

She was going to have a long night.

“Ah, so this is where you have been?”

Her heart stuttered. But Edelgard should have expected this the moment she felt that familiar and yet, somewhat comforting, chill down her spine.

A soft smile, and then Edelgard said, “It has been almost a year and yet you still forget I have work to do?”

Dorothea chuckled as she phased through the floor right in front of Edelgard, behind the desk to be more precise. Edelgard still wonders how it feels to simply pass through solid objects. She wondered the moment she met Dorothea.

“I never forget, how could I forget _anything_ that you do?” The way she said those words made Edelgard’s face flush. But she quickly collected herself as she saw that knowing smirk from Dorothea. “Besides, I choose to forget.”

“Oh, the pleasures of being a spirit,” Edelgard huffed. She was jealous, jealous that Dorothea had no memories of who she was or what she did in her past. Only her name. Her name and nothing else. How she was able to simply be free and wander all over the world as she pleases. Edelgard frowned.

But that is not how Dorothea feels. Something that Edelgard knows all too well whenever she sees the ghostly woman stare out into the sunset day in and day out. In fact, Dorothea had hovered over to the window to Edelgard’s right, watching the sun set across the ocean horizon. Edelgard saw the way Dorothea tried so desperately to hide her own sorrow. How the last peaceful moments in twilight is where those walls crumble ever so slowly.

Something Edelgard had always wondered about Dorothea. Does she have a heart? If so…how often would it break under the setting sun?

“Thea?” Edelgard called out to her.

That seemed to startle the woman out of her trance. “Yes Edie?”

“Would you like to talk about your thoughts?” Edelgard asked. Even with the offer, she saw Dorothea’s eyes slowly gaze over at the documents and Edelgard knew. “You won’t be disrupting me, I promise.”

“But you have so much work, I don’t—”

“Dorothea,” Edelgard interrupted, her voice was soft, gentle. And yet, Dorothea tensed up. Edelgard stood to her feet and walked around her desk, standing beside Dorothea in front of the window. “You wish to remember, don’t you?”

Dorothea’s brows furrowed, her lip quivering. She looked away from Edelgard to stare out into the ocean. “I want to remember so badly who I am. I want to know, who is Dorothea Arnault, and why I am…why I am…” the way her voice shook, she was about to cry. Edelgard knew she wanted to cry so badly. “Why am I a ghost? Why did I wake up near this estate? What happened to me? Am I dead? Am I truly dead? And if so…why have I not moved on?” Ever so slowly, her voice kept rising, anger seeping into her saddened tone. “Why am I still here?!”

Edelgard stared at her, not really knowing what she wanted to say. She wanted to reassure her, to tell her that maybe there is something she has yet to fulfill, but she should not. If Dorothea truly was dead, and if she had no memories, then in truth. There will be no possible way of helping Dorothea move on into the afterlife.

And yet, Edelgard felt…happy about that. Guilt started to wash over her as Dorothea’s tears stung her eyes.

“Thea?” Edelgard finally spoke. Dorothea, somehow, was able to tear her attention away from the ocean and looked at Edelgard. The guilt began to eat up Edelgard. “I am sorry, I am so very sorry.”

“For…for what?” Dorothea’s voice cracked, the tears still threatening.

“I am so sorry that…that I feel glad. Glad that you haven’t left yet,” Edelgard said, somehow finding the courage to say those words. Dorothea’s eyes grew wide, her mouth slightly agape. “You have been making me happy, happier than I have ever felt in my life for a very…very long time.”

Edelgard held her hand out to Dorothea, who stared at her hand for a moment before slowly laying her transparent hand over Edelgard’s. Even though Edelgard knew that she wouldn’t physically feel her touch, she could still _feel_ Dorothea and the sudden warmth her hand felt after their hands met.

“I thought, I thought returning to the estate would be dreadful,” Edelgard began, laying her other hand over Dorothea’s, clasping it tightly. “I’ve lost so much…I’ve lost far too much, and this place only worsens the void in my heart. I have been to hell and back, and this place reminds me nothing of it. But you, Dorothea, have been the light in the dark ocean that has kept me alive, the sun that shines through the storm in my mind.”

“E-Edelgard…”

“I feel horrible for saying such things,” Edelgard said as she turned away from Dorothea’s gaze, biting her lip hard. “You are lost, you feel so…lost, and I wish nothing but to help you. I want nothing but to make you smile, just as you have made me.” She shook her head. “How amusing, talking this way to a ghost, sounding like I’m…I’m in—”

“—Love?” Dorothea interrupted as she leaned a little closer to Edelgard. She brought her free hand up to Edelgard’s cheek, caressing her.

Edelgard turned to face Dorothea and closed her eyes, slowly leaning into her hand. Strange, for a ghost, she almost feels so…real. Because she _is_ real. This warmth is real. Her love is real.

“Edelgard…I—I do not know what to say…”

Edelgard opened her eyes, staring into Dorothea’s. The tears were finally trickling down her cheeks. “Say that you will always stay by my side?” Edelgard whispered unknowingly.

A pause. Then Dorothea smiled for the first time tonight, sniffling. “I will…I promise. To stay with you forever for the rest of my afterlife.”

Edelgard felt that warmth blossom throughout her chest. Slowly, she leaned up on her toes and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to Dorothea’s, feeling her return the kiss. Finally, she felt the storm finally starting to settle. She was happy. Edelgard was finally happy.

When she opened her eyes, the sun had set beyond the sea. Edelgard heard her heart thundering, the waves beyond the estate crashing into the land. The storm had returned, and she was drowning in the vast and dark ocean.

Dorothea was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I've written a multi-fic. I do not particularly think I am good at writing a complete story with proper pacing. I tried but, even though this whole piece was experimental, I really did sit down and let my emotions take over. Anyways, I hope to begin and finish chapter three soon. Thank you for reading.


End file.
